Three's Company
by pokeluva12345
Summary: Three pokemon Bubbles a Infernape, Pip hte emopleon and a Tortilla called Greenleaves meet and fall in love. Can they pt their difirances aside to make the realtionship work? PLZ REVIEW Contains homosexuels. Dont flame.
1. Chapter 1

This is a pokemon fanfi i wrote wirh my friend. It is our first so plz review and be nice !!!!!!11111

* * *

Oe day as Bubles was wanking along the road t some city somehwere or somethin, he waz thanking abowt hoe lonlee he was.

"I wesh i had somewun to walk with along this lonlee rode," he sed to heemself as wun sad teer fel from his right aye (AN: Aw pore Bubles, he iz so sade :'(.

Leetul did buble know but hi wish was about to b guaranteed.

* * *

Meenwyle pip was warking along the saem rode and alo felling soree for himsalf. He waz verry lonlee and wanted somewun to be with.

He was also a homonsaxuel. He had noun since he was lettul piplup and he had nevar admited it to his trannie, Annie. He knu that she wad just be dissappoint in him. That wwas why he had run away and had been wanking along roads for ten years without food or water. he was hungry and thtristy and lonely.

As he wanked alpng the rode he saw a shap in the distance. it looked like anotha pacman!!!!! he rant owards the otha pacamn with his falappers outsrteactched. he wud nevar have to be aloune again!

* * *

Tortilla was sleepiang in his favorate rtree wen he heard a noise!

"My fallow pokemon wait dor me i have been so olonely all the years now we can be together!"

It sounded like an emolion he was so surprised that he feel out of his chair.

The emolion was ranning towards another pacman! It waz a monfernape!!! There would be a horrible battle becaue monfernapes and emopliens never got along!!!!!!!!!!!! Emoplions also didn't get along with tortillas like greenleaves and tortillas didn't get along with monfernapes but greenleaves was very different and had put his hate of the other pokemon aside because he knew that no pokemon shoulde hate each other.

For thas raisin he had been kicked out of his home and made to live in thte wild. He waz also vary lonlee. (AN: Greenleaves is so wise! All pokeman sud be frands!!! :D)

He ran towards the two pokemanz so he could stop a battel from happenang///

* * *

Suddenky Pip carshed into Bubbles!

"OOF!"

"My friend no long will u be alon! I ca nbe with you foreva!"

"GAT OFF ME U EMOPLIAN! I HAET U!

"OMG THAT EEZ IS SO RACIST!!!!"

"EMOPLIANSS ARE NOT A RASE U DUMBAS!"

"GUYS STOP FITING IT IS RONG!" screaned Greenleaves. he waz vary angry at them for fitting when they shouldn't.

Peep and buubels both looked at him in shok!

"OMGAWD A TORterra HELP HELP," shrikked pip he was very afriad because emo;lipns are week against tortillas.

"HA I CAN KILL U GO AWEH," asid bubbles because he was strong against grass typos.

"Naw my bruthas we must not hate eacj other because we ar diffrunt types that is wrong. all pokman must be in hermony together!"

He is right" said pip we sshould be friend!

"No" aIS BUBBLES because he was a firey hothed, "that is wrunng. pokeman of diffrun types were not made to be frueds!!!!"

* * *

This hurt peep because he had wanted to be friend with the bubbles because he wax lonely and the monfernape was relle cute!!! he had had a crush on heem but know he was not sure becus the monernape was beeng meen to him and was meen. nut he was still relle kyut! so pep was confuzed!

he cried one tear like bubbles had dun eariler but he didin't know that

* * *

Greenleaves was aware that the young Empoleon and Infernape were perfectly suited for each other and very much in love but could not admit this to one another because of the social rejection they would risk facing. It was dire situation.

"i thank u liek him mor than u say u dwwwu!" he sihpered to hte fumang infernopapemon.

"SHAT UP NO I DUNT." SHRIKKED THE NONFERNAPE!

"Son#t what?" said emolion confuzed?

"nuthin" said onferno

(AN: they are so cute togaetha!!!!!! my frand is laughing for sum raisin but i dun now why she is so sellley lol}

* * *

Bubbles relle did luke Emolion but he did not want to admit this because of the aforementioned social stigma.

he wanked away from the other too and cried one singel teard to himsalf.

hee cud never tell piep how much he laved him it was so sad and aweful.

* * *

Peep watched him go and felt a hard feeling in his most special place.

it was heart turning to stone.

he felt so sad roo liek bubbles but he did not now that ubese was also sad and in lav with him!!!! ohmigosh

* * *

Grenlaves was also vary sad, not jast becuz the too pacmen were fitting but allo becuz he laved them boath. he had onlee jesst realifed but he trullay ded.

it was vvvvvvvvv bad for all of tham.

* * *

THERE IS ALL DONE!!!!!! How well it tarn out 4 are pocman? wil theyy evar get 2getha or wil theire diffrunces proove two string? will they overcum the issus? Can green;leves purswade them to stop fitting?

CHUNE IN 4 THE NAXR CHAPTER OF THREEZ COMPANY!!!!

ALSO PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HALSP ME WRITE LOL. NEX CHAPTAR WIL BE LONGAR/


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was written by Annie so it mightr be a little different to the standaed ur used to be she rellii good so its cool.

First we wont to say that all u basterds shud stop dissin us cuz we don't spell rite. Its not importent anyway and it is a stile choice, mmkaye? So dunt review if u just gonna bitch at us but review cuz we liek it !!!!

Seriouslii all u people hav no lifes an u shud just go die in a whole we h8 u frick off!!! U guyz r nerdii losers no one cares about that shit honestlii.

So lsat time all teh pokeman met up and feel in love with each other. It was rellii dramatic and sade and we hope u liked it, it certainlii made us kri cause it was so depressing but we liked it anyway.

Oh by teh way we like to put ii instead of "y" cuz it looks cool deal with that beaches.

There was an absol warking along thge road whyle bubles, pip and gvreenleaves were fitting and it was very beaootiful and had fur that shone like the sun and stars and moone all put togetha. This absol was called Annie and it was the most amazing of all the absooses in the whole of sinuh.

This absol was in lav with arcues god all pokemons and they had been dating for a longe time and were very happy. She saw the othe pokemons fitting and just walked on, thinking about how boyfeiend.

(AN: lol that ha no relevance but we wanted to include Annie's awesome Absol character, who is dating accrues. The storyu about how the got togetha will be up soone.))

Sudenlii greenleaves beachslaped bubles.

"STOPPED BEING AUCH AN ASSHOE U FOOEL. CANT U SEE THAT YU SHUD JUST GET ALONG WITJ PIP??? THEN EVERYTHANG CUD NBE WUNDERFUL AND WE CUD ALL LEAVE TOGETHA AND BE IN LOVE!!!" HE SCREAMED.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" SAID BUBBLEW, PIP WAS ALSO SHOKKED. "R U IN LOVE WITH US??"

AND GREENLEAVES SAUD YES AND PIP HUGED HIM AND SAID IT WAS OKAY AND HE WAS IN LAV WITH HIM TOO IF HE WANTED AND UBBLES SAT BACK AND SNEERED CAUZ HE STILL SUCH A BASTERD NDD SOMETIMES IS HATE HIM EVEN THO I WROTE HIM!!!!!!!!!

((AN: whoops soz guiz i left the cpaolock on and didn't noticed cuz we were talking about the arcues/annie story. Just so you know, annie is unhappy because acruesd keep going away fir long period of time. Basically, absol will be sitting in her room and suddenly arcues will come in and say tat he has to leave fo a bit and absol notice that he is oddly happy about it even tho he says he hates leaving her, which he shud because she gets really lonely without him. He packs all his things and she is so suspicious, because he has done this before and always seeme happy when he is about to leave and when he has just come back, that she decides to follow him.

She watches him packs up his hat and clothes and some good in his little bag and hides behind the cvornber while hw wanks awayu., then she followes him quietly for a relle long time and is just about to die of thirst and hunger and collapse when he coms to HALFOMOON ISLAND. This is where the shaymin leaves and she knows that shaymin and arcues used to date but now shaymin is dating darkrai and arcues in dating her.

So she follows him into the cave of the shaymin, feeling heavy0-hearted bccase she ealli suspects that he is cheating on her with his exand there is shaymin!!!! Arcues almost steps on her because she is so masalla (and much cuter than me, annie thinks) and then i see her slap my babe on the cheek fir almost steeping on her, so arcues kisses her and i feel so sade i cud just die.

I wud never tihk tat he wud doe such a thing so ha feel really ade an bktht jlks dljkgsjkg;jnilaufjz;idfugljzshgl;diufgzsl;dugdzrlghx

Soz whhops

A single tear fell from my eye cause i was so depresd and i walkd away sadly with my tail between my lags.

I sense a natural disaster ad perked up my perky ears.

THEN I SAW DARKRAI!!! ZOMFGT

Darkrai woud see that shaymin and arcues were together and fuooking if the noises the y made were any indication and then he wad kill me arcues. Even tho i was angry at arcues i jus couydn't see him die so i went up to darkay and tried to stal him withsmall talk.

"so what hav u been doing lately darkray?" said annie flirtashemousoy. She knew tha darkray used toi fandy her and wasnb't afraid toi use her femine feminane feminility woman charms.

2dunt tell shaymin but i hav been fooking humena girls in their dreeeams," he said, wahgling his weyebrows but he didn't have any. His like theoratttical metaforical eyebrows they were not real dumbas.

"but i thoght u only gave bad dremas i said, trying not to gag at the toghth of darkrai getting it ooooown. Jiggity jiggit6y.

But sometimes i can give the other kind of dram he said, pervingly.

I think he meatn a wet dream , i thouht to myself. Omg!!

"oh," i sed trying to seem interested and flirtatious, "cud u give one to my boyfeien then? About me?"

"okay he said but you hav to do something for me first,"

"what do i hav to do?" i said a little afraid,.

He waggled his eyebrows again. His metoapoieroicaiol theorj5jcal, eyebrkws my hands are kind o spasming soz tol much ugar and sally was making dick jokes.

"u have to lick me lollipop and i gased becaus i didn't want to but i had to so taht accrues w8d love me again because of the special dreams that dakay would gicve him.

"okay" i sed i will lick your lollipop but when? Not now because arcues in here wit shaymin."

2WAT, SAID DARKAY, SHAYMIN IS MAI GIRL THAT BASTERD."

Whops i thought

2well u been cheatin too so dunt get mad at him or i'll tell her what you asked me to do.

NO SAID DARKARY DONT O THAT.

I will i said

Fine hen i won't get mad he said. You must do ittonite in ur dreams that i will give you. And he chuckled and wanked away.

Then arcues walked out ofthe cave and was really shocked to see me there.

"what are you doing here, he said.

"nothing," i said, "let's go home."

END CHAPTER.))

Bubbles, greanlesvea ajd pip had been talking for a long time and had dinally decided to go on a trip togethaa so they coud try and work out their diffarences. In the morning they would travel to oreburgh to have a nice vacation.

Thn they would go to sunnydhore and try to beat the pokemon league without a trainer to show how they didn't nee humans.

Then they would go to snowpoint for a nother vacation. And they would strongarm some beaches and hoes.

FIND OUT HOW THAT GOES DOWN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO READ THE STORY OF ARCUES AND ANNIE AND DARKRAI AND SHAYMIN. IT WILL BE RELLE GOOD.


End file.
